Eterno resplandor, una mente sin recuerdos
by Orihime No Miko
Summary: Orihime en un grito de desesperación pide que le borren la memoria y olvida todo sus poderes, sus amigas y su más apasionado y destructivo amor. Ichigo ve como las consecuencias de esta decisión la destruyen y como no pudo olvidarse del enemigo Ulqui&Hime
1. Rencor

Titulo:_ Eterno Resplandor; una mente sin recuerdos._

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime indirecto /

Protagonista: Orihime, Ulquiorra

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Nota de autora:

Tengo subidos cuatro fic de la pareja y ninguno de ellos sin terminar. Pero tranquilas a las que esperan los otros, que también trabajo en ellos y como me encantan los cuatro ninguno lo dejare botado ni nada. Es que mi mente trabajo muy rápido entonces tengo muchas ideas que necesito sacar de ella.

Pd: Aquí la saga del "agente perdido" no existe, pero sí deje el nuevo corte de todos los personajes.

* * *

><p><strong> ~Capitulo 1~<strong>

_Rencor_

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita enana, devuélveme mi lápiz!—se quejo el pelirrojo a todo pulmón.<p>

-¡Es mi lápiz, idiota! Lápiz que sacaste sin permiso—le grito desde su asiento, a su lado, aunque su volumen era lo suficientemente potente para que hasta los salones siguientes escucharan de forma perfecta.

El curso completo se impresionaba ante tal discusión, ellos que conocieron a la bajita y pasiva, amable y elegante Kuchiki Rukia, descubrieron que cuando se enfada, especialmente con Ichigo, grita tan fuerte como él y se convierte en algo tan grande como Sado.

La profesora, ya hace un buen rato escribiendo en el pizarrón sintió que su venita interna comenzaba a colapsar.

-Kuchiki, Kurosaki ¡LARGO LOS DOS!—grito furiosa la mujer lanzándoles tiza a la cabeza.

Ambos chicos corrieron fuera del salón aun discutiendo y echándose la culpa mutuamente sobre el castigo.

-Ese par…—Critico Ishida desde su asiento con vergüenza ajena, sacando una simpática sonrisa de la pelirroja a su espalda.

-¿No crees que es gracioso?—pregunto la chica feliz, tan feliz que si fuera un perro movería la cola velozmente.

-Para nada, me irritan. No entiendo que le ves de gracioso, Inoue-San…—Uryu se detuvo en seco y concentro su expresión uniendo sus cejas.

El azulino se volteo abruptamente y alzo el cuello para buscar los ojos de Chad, quien automáticamente entendió el mensaje.

-Profesora, con su permiso voy al baño—inquirió el de lentes casi volando fuera del salón, seguido por Chad quien ocupo la misma frase que el primero.

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo por los pasillos, con pisadas fuertes y aceleradas. Todos los espectadores observaron la puerta cerrarse y suspiraron acostumbrados, pero en eso…

-¿Inoue-San?—susurro alguien de por ahí haciendo que todas las miradas se detuvieran en ella muy serias.

Orihime algo confundida, pestañeo un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza en señal clara de interrogación.

-¿Qué sucede?—su voz sonaba incrédula.

-¿No vas con ellos?—

-¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué iría? No tengo ganas de ir al baño—dijo la chica perpleja. Asiendo que todos los presentes cruzaran miradas unos con otros, completamente perdidos.

-Qué raro—

-¿Qué es raro?—hablo curiosa.

-Es que… siempre salen en grupo, tú, Sado, Ishida, Kuchiki-San y Kurosaki. Se pierden alrededor de una hora y después regresan como si nada—

-¿Enserio?—sus ojos abiertos no caían en lo que escuchaba.

-No claro que no, no te preocupes Orihime—susurro Tatsuki a su amiga, tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

-Pero… no recuerdo haber perdido clases nunca—coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla y elevo los ojos, tratando de rememorar—¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos en esa hora, Saya-San?—

-La verdad no tengo idea—dijo la chica levantando y dejando caer sus hombros—Tú deberías saberlo ¿no? Después de todo, tú vas con ellos siempre—comento la chica volviéndose hacia la pizarra.

La ojigris alzo una ceja incrédula, luego, se inclino hacia su derecha.

-Tatsuki-Chan... ¿Desde cuándo yo me junto con Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San y Sado-Kun?—

-Desde nunca Orihime. Tú te juntas conmigo desde que pasamos a la escuela media—confirmo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero…—observo el puesto vacio de Ishida frente a ella y tomo su barbilla.

Tatsuki la observaba algo preocupada, su semblante era demasiado pensativo para ser de la Inoue Orihime que ella conocía.

Noto que sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando y su mirada se hizo mucho mas determinada y triste, comenzó a despegar sus dedos de su mentón y perdió su mirada en el pupitre siguiente, como si la abandonaran fuerzas y se fuera a reiniciar.

-¡Orihime!—la llamo la pelinegra moviendo su brazo con brusquedad.

La anteriormente nombrada salto sobre su asiento y observo a la de ojos castaños asustada.

-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki-Chan? ¿Qué pasa?—interrogo con ojos preocupados, cubriendo la mano de su amiga con la propia.

-Nada, es solo que…—su voz comenzó a apagarse tratando de crear una escusa convincente— Tenemos que copiar los ejercicios del pizarrón—

-Verdad, entonces copiemos—le sonrió la chica con la misma espontaneidad de siempre.

La experta en artes marciales le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga hasta que ella se concentro en su propio cuaderno. La sonrisa de la pelinegra se fue desapareciendo y sus ojos fueron demostrando más y más preocupación por su mejor amiga.

-Orihime—la llamo y esta volteo el rostro inmediatamente—lo siento—le susurro acariciando los cortos cabellos naranja que le cubrían las mejillas—perdóname—

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto, preocupada.

-Claro que te perdono Tatsuki-Chan, pero ¿Qué sucede?—

-Nada—sonrió con tristeza—No te preocupes es solo que a veces… siento que…—se detuvo y mordió su labios inferior.

-¿Sientes qué?—

-Nada, no importa—sonrió, volviendo a lo suyo y obligando a Orihime a hacer lo mismo.

La miro disimuladamente y luego contrajo su rostro en una mueca de profundo dolor.

_A veces siento que ya no somos tan amigas como antes_.

Pasó el portaminas al ras de la hoja y escribió cada símbolo matemático que vio.

Tenía que hablar con todos, después de clases. Algo no iba bien.

Cuando la campana de fin del día sonó todo comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y a ordenar su espacio. Arizawa, entre los ruidos y el tumulto de gente se acerco disimuladamente a la más baja del curso y le susurro.

-Necesitamos hablar, ¡Ahora¡—

Fue todo lo que hablo y regreso al lado de la princesa de cabellos de fuego.

-Ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?—

-No puedo ir contigo hoy Orihime. Veras… tengo algo con el club y necesito quedarme hasta tarde—comento algo apenada—lamento no avisarte antes—

-¡Oh! No te preocupes—le dijo Orihime agitando las manos sobre su cuerpo, sin darle importancia—Puedo ir sola a casa. No vuelvas oscura a casa Tatsuki-Chan, es peligroso para las chicas andar solas por ahí—le comento de forma infantil pero con expresión seria.

La de ojos castaños sonrió. Aunque su amiga sabía lo letal que podía llegar hacer por si misma igualmente le recordaba su lado femenino, que a veces hasta a ella mismo se le olvidaba que poseía.

-Está bien, volveré temprano. Lo prometo—

-Entonces adiós—se despidió la chica, tomando su bolso y saliendo despreocupadamente del salón.

La pelinegra la observo salir y presiono su pecho con el puño cerrado tratando de contenerse a sí misma. Determinada, se volteó y con odio tangible observo a Kurosaki Ichigo, en un rincón sentado sobre un pupitre, quien le devolvió el gesto con ojos melancólicos.

Tatsuki no lo pensó dos veces y cruzo el salón hasta su encuentro, apretó sus nudillos lo más fuerte que pudo y ante la mirada incrédula de los pocos que quedaban, golpeo al de ojos almendrados, tan fuerte, que lo obligo a bajarse de su asiento.

Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo innumerables veces.

Nadie parecía salir del shock, y los que ya nada tenían que hacer se fueron apresuradamente, quedando solo los implicados de siempre, además de Keigo y Mizuiro.

-Eres un maldito—le gritaba la chica perforando el rostro masculino a golpes—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que le hicieran eso?—

Ichigo solo se dejaba golpear, no oponía resistencia y tampoco trataba de escapar. La miraba con pena, la miraba con dolor, la miraba arrepentido.

El resto del grupo no hizo ademan por separarlos. Todos estaban al tanto de que ese momento llegaría, de cómo podría reaccionar la mejor amiga y de cómo Kurosaki siendo el culpable aceptaría el castigo impuesto.

-¡Dijiste que la protegerías!—susurro ya con lágrimas acumuladas, deteniendo lentamente la paliza—¡Dijiste que regresarías con ella!—le gritaba ahora tomándolo de la camisa con ambas manos. Ichigo solo atino a mirarla llorar cerca de él—¡Dijiste que serias capaz de protegerla! ¡Qué morirías si era necesario! ¡Y aquí estas! ¡Aquí te veo, sin ella!—le alegó ocultando su rostro entre sus puños cerrados.

Ichigo cubrió sus ojos con su mano y apretó su rostro tanto como pudo. Este tema era muy delicado para él.

Un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente.

-¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias?—pregunto adolorida—¿Tienen idea de las consecuencias?—grito la chica volteándose al resto del grupo, quienes avergonzados evitaron su mirada—¿Tienen idea de lo que está pasando ahora? ¿De lo doloroso que ha sido todo?—hablaba impotente, tratando de buscar respuestas para sí misma en realidad.-¿Saben lo mal que lo pasa por las noches, en sus sueños, en su vida? ¿Saben lo que la luna provoca en ella?—

Ishida se levando de su asiento y se acerco a ella lentamente.

-Fue decisión de…—

-¡Me importa un carajo si fue decisión de ella o no!—Grito encolerizada—¿Por qué la dejaron continuar? ¿Por qué dejaron que se hiciera daño?—

-Tatsuki—hablo la Kuchiki—Orihime, ella…—le costaba a sí mismo aceptar la realidad.

-¿¡Ella qué!—hablo desesperada.

-¡Ella estaba mal!—grito con los ojos violáceos llenos de lagrimas—¡Ella estaba destrozada, no comía, no hablaba, no sonreía, no hacía nada! ¡No era Inoue Orihime! Solo se quedaba acostada y observaba el techo de la habitación y lo único que hacía era llorar, llorar y gritar y decir ese miserable nombre infinidades de veces—susurro casi para sí misma—Llegamos, pero fue tarde. Llegamos tan tarde a rescatarla que cuando lo logramos ella ya… era una de ellos—

Esas palabras hicieron que todos sintieran como sus corazones eran estrujados.

Tatsuki suspiro, cansada. Le habían contado sobre lo sucedido hace poco. Ellos, todos, aparecieron solo un par de días antes de que el primer semestre del último año comenzara, y no noto nada hasta pasado un tiempo, un tiempo juntas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—pregunto a nadie en especifico y lo único que sucedió al segundo siguiente fue que todas las miradas se centraron en el sujeto tras de ella.

Se abrazo a sí misma y volvió a Kurosaki, quien parecía estar ausente de todo lo conversado.

-Ichigo…—

El chico apoyo su coxis en la pared y echó el cuerpo hacia adelante. Tenía la mejilla hecha añicos y sangre seca sobre los labios.

-Yo… no sé nada—hablo casi escupiendo las palabras—No sé nada más que ustedes. Entiendan—

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Rukia la cual sabía que el único que estuvo presente de ellos en ese acto terrorífico… fue él.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo con Orihime, Tatsuki?—pregunto Rukia sentándose en una silla.

Las pelinegras se miraron un par de veces y entonces una de ellas cerró los ojos.

-Dentro de todo es normal, pero… a veces se queda pegada. Viendo cualquier cosa, una persona, una ventana, un animal, una reja, las nubes, da igual lo que sea. Se pone peor cuando ve la luna. Llora mucho, llora involuntariamente cada vez que la ve y cuando le pregunto por qué lo hace me responde que le da nostalgia, que se siente completa, en familia. A veces olvida los días, las horas, los nombres de personas e incluso su propia edad—susurro angustiada.

-Hueco Mundo es un lugar en donde solo existe la luna—aclaro Ishida acomodándose los mentes con su dedo índice—Esos solo son los efectos colaterales, después de un tiempo desaparecerán—trato de calmar a la chica—Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Kurotsuchi—

-Es cierto, dijo que era normal que en un principio su subconsciente rechazara la pérdida de memoria—

Kurosaki de una forma lenta y sumisa tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, sin despedirse y dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Creo que cada uno asume la situación como puede—susurro Rukia con tristeza, sabiendo que la tragedia de Orihime cargaba su mayor peso en los hombros de su salvador.

Cuando el pelinaranjo llego a su casa solo susurro un "Ya llegué" y se encamino a su habitación en donde fue interceptado por sus hermanas.

-Bienvenid… ¡Onii-Chan!—grito Yuzu asustada de ver el rostro de su hermano completamente lastimado.

-¡Ichi-nii!—lo llamo Karin quien ante el gritillo de su hermana se acerco a ver qué pasaba—¿Qué te ha…?—iba a preguntar pero su hermano mayor simplemente siguió caminando, ignorándolas.

-Nada—dijo él para restarle importancia, abriendo la puerta de su habitación en el segundo piso.

-Pero…—

-¡Dije que nada!—alzo la voz y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando se vio en penumbras, entre la oscuridad se tiro en su cama, dejando la mochila por ahí. Observo el tejado y trato de mantener su energía espiritual lo más estable posible.

"_**Mi rey… que mal, que mal"**_- hablo el hollow interno, quien desde su última batalla se aparecía con más libertad.

-Silencio—gruño el adolescente aplastando su cabeza con la almohada.

"_**Mi rey, ¿Te sientes mal porque la princesa está muerta?"**_- pregunto con fingida preocupación.

-¡No está muerta!—corrigió de mala gana.

"_**¿A no?"**_-inquirió perplejo-_**"¿Entonces por qué te sientes tan mierda por la situación?"**_

-Yo no…—

"_**Mi rey… no trates de engañarme. Sé que te estás pudriendo debido a tu culpa, y ¿Quién te diría lo contrario? Después de todo fue tu culpa el hecho de que el huesudo espadita de cuarta la secuestrara. Eres débil." **_

Ichigo no respondió, sabía que tenía razón.

"_**Incluso siendo un shinigami todopoderoso, no pudiste con el mísero cuarto de Aizen. Y tuviste que pedirme ayuda a mí, a lo que más odias, solo para presenciar de que la tan amada princesa se destrozaba internamente junto con el cuerpo del enemigo"**_

-Cállate—

"_**¿Recuerdas esas manos mi rey? ¿Esos ojos suplicantes? ¿Esas lágrimas? ¿Recuerdas como desesperadamente trataron de tocarse por última vez en una trágica historia de amor? Y tú… quien fuiste a arriesgar tu vida, precisamente para salvarla de ese mundo gris y cruel eras ignorado olímpicamente."**_

-Cállate—gruño más fuerte.

"_**¿Recuerdas el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de la princesa? ¿Recuerdas como nos dimos cuenta de que era una de ellos? ¿Lo recuerdas…?"**_

-¡Que cierres el pico, por un carajo!—grito el chico tomándose la cabeza con desesperación—¡Yo fui por mi propia voluntad, Inoue no me pidió ir por ella, además, si la convirtieron o no en una de ellos lo importante es que esta viva y puede seguir su vida—

"_**¿A cambio de qué obtuvo su vida de vuelta? Dejame responderte, fue tracias a tú esfuerzo, de lo que tú hiciste por ella, a lo que ´tu arriesgaste por ella. Gracias a eso puede seguir viva. Lo que no sabías es que… a ella le gustaba más estar sola con el cuarto y…"**_

-¡Cállate!—grito el muchacho comenzando a desestabilizarse.

-¡Ichigo!—lo llamo su padre abriendo la puerta de un limpio golpe. Quien preocupado había espiado toda la conversación.

Encontró a su hijo en posición fetal sobre su cama, con un reiatsu inestable y con uno de sus ojos negros.

-¡Hijo!—lo llamo sacudiéndolo desesperadamente, tratando de que por favor volviera a recobrar el sentido.

Kurosaki junior lo miro asustado, notando su ansiedad, así que lentamente comenzó a respirar, a calmarse y a controlarse bajo las manos de su progenitor.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—pregunto Isshin.

-Nada, no te preocupes—dijo Ichigo girándose hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda.

El de cabello negro y barba desaliñada lo observo unos minutos, tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía. Era la tercera vez en la semana que le sucedía aquello y estaba claro no era normal.

-Gracias papá—dijo el chico cuando lo sintió levantarse de la cama.

-Descuida—agrego pasando el lumbral de la puerta—Si algo te está molestando, solo debes decirlo Ichigo—

No obtuvo respuesta así que resignado entrecerró la puerta y desapareció.

Ichigo, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aun podía sentir como uno de sus ojos pertenecía a su fastidioso hollow.

"_**La princesa tiene que pagar nuestro servicio mi rey. Ella ha sido muy mala con nosotros y se ha aprovechado de nuestro afecto y amabilidad. Ella debe recompensarnos ¿No crees?"**_

Ichigo lo escuchaba a la distancia escuchando bajito la voz del monstruo en su mente y muy en el fondo, pensando que tal vez sus palabras eran ciertas.

Tal vez Orihime le debía mucho más de lo que creía.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo:<em> **Aversión.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


	2. Aversión

Titulo:_ Eterno Resplandor; una mente sin recuerdos._

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime indirecto /

Protagonista: Orihime, Ulquiorra

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulo 2~<strong>

_Aversión_

* * *

><p><em>La pelinaranja estaba sentada sobre una silla de metal, se había desmayado hace unos minutos debido a las descargas de energía que requería el procedimiento. Mayuri se encontraba a su izquierda sonreía como solo él lo sabe hacer y la observaba como si fuera a devorarla.<em>

_Ichigo apretó la mandíbula desesperado. _

_Orihime comenzó a despertar abría lentamente los ojos, parpadeo varias veces y entonces tomo voluntad sobre su cabeza alzándola hacia arriba. Examino el lugar algo perdida y cuando hizo el ademan por levantarse… quedo en el mismo lugar. Sentada. _

_Abrió sus orbes y comenzó a respirar irregularmente al verse amarrada a la silla con esposas de acero. Tiro de sus brazos para poder zafarse pero era inútil, los objetos solo le daban unos milímetros de libertad. Trato de mover sus piernas pero tampoco pudo, sus tobillos imitaban a sus muñecas en prisión. La pelinaranja comenzó a desesperarse y comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Ayuda!—pedía la chica aun sacudiéndose sobre la estructura metálica.—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!—Elevo su tono de voz, sonaba angustiada, aterrorizada, traumatizada. _

_Comenzó a observar sus alrededores, inquieta, mientras trataba de liberarse con movimientos erráticos. _

_Ichigo mostro un rostro angustiante en cuanto Orihime cruzo sus miradas. _

_-¡Kurosaki-kun!—lo llamo la chica aliviada—¡Kurosaki-kun, ayudame! ¡Salvame! ¡Por favor!—gritaba la chica con los ojos cerrados ahogados en lágrimas—¡Por favor!... Kurosaki-kun—_

_La chica dejo de moverse y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante sin fuerzas. _

_Ichigo se mordió el labio y con determinación comenzó a caminar hacia ella. _

_-¡Quieto ahí, Ryoka!—grito Mayuri al anticipar sus intenciones. El muchacho se freno de inmediato._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Ya no quiero más! ¡No quiero más! ¡Me duele!—insistió la hermosa chica ahora opacada por la pena._

_-¡Inoue!—la llamo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella de todos modos. _

_Mayuri rodó los ojos y emprendió hacia el interruptor._

_-Tranquila—le susurro el chico frente a ella, apretó los nudillos y con esa misma mano acaricio la pálida mejilla femenina—Todo estará…—_

_-No mientas—susurro con los ojos apagados—¡No me mientas! ¡No me toques!—le grito con dolor en el rostro y Kurosaki de inmediato retiro su caricia. _

_-¿Inoue?—la nombro confundido._

_La de ojos grises de repente se detuvo, y su mirada volvió a ser la misma de antes, el brillo, la luz, sus mejillas rojas, su paz. Volvió hacia Ichigo y le sonrió cálidamente. Conecto sus ojos y el joven sintió una fuerte descarga de alegría recorrer su pecho inflado. _

_-Ino…—_

_-Ulquiorra-Kun—pronuncio ese nombre mirándolo, como si en su lugar estuviera de pie el pálido espada que asesino. La chica sonrió dichosa, casi con amor— Ulquiorra-Kun yo…—_

_Entonces Ichigo fue lanzado hacia atrás por una presión en el aire y al mirar nuevamente a Orihime esta se arqueo contra el respaldo de la silla de forma violenta con los ojos desplegados en su totalidad. _

_Los ojos acaramelados volvieron al interruptor de corriente y vio a Kurotsuchi con su mano sobre él. _

_-Es más resistente de lo que creí—soltó de repente con un tonito tan irritante para Ichigo… como si estuviera hablando del clima.—No te acerques a ella otra vez—eso fue una amenaza._

_El shinigami substituto se volteo a Inoue tratando de ignorar al estúpido científico._

_Observo los labios de Orihime que se abrían y movían a pesar de estar sucumbida a la silla. Pronunciaban, articulaban, descifraban al cuarto espada, al maldito cuarto espada de Aizen. _

_-Ul…Quio…rra—susurro sin respiración—Kun—fue la última palabra pronunciada antes de volver a caer dormida. Ichigo sintio en su estomago que ese nombre le provocaba repugnancia. _

Alzo el brazo con furia y fuerza, sin recordar que estaba almorzando junto a sus amigos la azotea del colegio. Regreso a la realidad en cuanto escucho el alarido de alguien, a quien accidentalmente golpeo.

-¡Asano-San!—expuso Mizuiro a los oídos de ichigo corriendo hacia su lastimado amigo.

Al llegar el peliazul se arrodillo junto al castaño que se retorcía contra el piso tras el fuerte puñetazo impactado en medio de su estomago.

-¡Ichigo!—se alarmo Rukia desde el otro extremo del tejado.

Parpadeo un par de veces y entonces distinguió el piso de cemento gris, el cielo calipso y el sonido de dolor que se extendió por el aire. Se levanto apresurado y se acerco a sus compañeros de colegio.

Keigo se presionaba en estomago en un abrazo doloroso, no se movía y lo único que hacía era cerrar los ojos con energía.

Ichigo, maldiciéndose por la situación que causo su descuido, tomo al chico y lo subió a su espalda con la ayuda de Muzuiro. Lo sostuvo bien y abriendo la puerta de la azotea se apresuro a llegar a la enfermería.

De camino a ella se topo en el pasillo con Orihime quien conversaba divertida con chicos de otro salón. Despejo su mente maldiciendo su estupidez y prosiguió su camino.

Volvió a clases cuando todo había pasado. Su enérgico amigo que tenía una fascinación por él se quedo dormido en la camilla blanca en donde lo recostó al llegar. Él y el de cabello azulado volvieron a clases algo cabizbajos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra de camino al salón.

Kurosaki encontró su pote de comida tapado junto a los cubiertos sobre su pupitre. Se giro hacia Rukia y ella le sonrió despreocupada. Se sentó como si nada, y en diagonal a su posición la pelinaranja a la que tanto apreciaba se convertía en el centro de atención de todos los hombres del salón. Se tapo los ojos con su mano para no mirarla hasta que escucho la voz del profesor y como todos se ordenaban para recibirlo.

Arte. Como odiaba esa clase, él no tenía idea de cómo dibujar a excepción de los dibujos en palitos con los que se podía crear cualquier movimiento imaginable. Cambiaron a la sala de diseño en donde los caballetes, pinceles y lápices de distintas especies los esperaban a cada uno.

Desgraciadamente para el pelinaranjo quien de perezoso se atraso en el trayecto, quedo de compañero a la chica más hermosa del instituto.

-Clase, hoy crearemos a Demiurgo—la mayoría de los estudiantes quedaron descolocados ante el nombre ¿Quién demonios es ese?—Es el impulsor del universo según los gnósticos—Dijo el profesor sacando de entre sus muchos papeles un dibujo sobre un ojo rojo sobre un campo cultivado—Es el creador y artesano del universo según se dice, no tiene descripción física así que quiero que lo dibujen como ustedes creen que es—finalizo para volver a enrollar el papel—la técnica es libre así que comiencen—

Orihime se mantuvo en su posición, con un lápiz negro sobre su mano derecha y la mirada perdida en el lienzo. Analizando la descripción y relacionándola con el dibujo que le mostraron.

Ichigo solo pensaba en como escapar de esa clase, según él una pérdida de tiempo total ¡Él no sabía dibujar! Sus círculos eran óvalos, sus triángulos un rombo, sus cuadrados rectángulos, no tenia futuro en el arte ¿Por qué ese profesor no entendía eso?

Rodo los ojos al ver al sensei comenzar a pasearse entre los estudiantes que ya habían comenzado a tratar de dibujar. Detuvo su mirada en su compañera quien parecía una estatua frente al papel blanco. Estaba rígida y juraría que no estaba respirando.

-¿Inoue?—la llamo con un tono de voz medio, estaban tan cerca que no era necesaria alzar la voz—Inoue ¿Estás bien?—dijo preocupado, más la chica no se movió ni un milímetro—¡Inoue!—

Toco el brazo femenino para despertarla, pero lo que consiguió fue diferente.

La presión espiritual dentro de salón hizo que todos los humanos corrientes de desmayaran como si hubieran respirado somníferos. Los que quedaban consientes eran el grupo de amigos que han ido a Huecho Mundo más Tatsuki y Mizuiro, pero ellos estaban sentados en el piso sosteniéndose la garganta con dolor.

-¿Pero qué…?—hablo Ichigo perdido ante la situación.

De repente Orihime hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse del agarre y con carboncillo negro comenzó a dibujar en el lienzo. Al principio sus trazos eran apresurados, pero al correr los segundos su mano casi no se veía. Trazaba líneas negras en todo el espacio del papel, cambiaba de color muy pocas veces y el negro era lo que más se utilizaba en su creación.

Rukia e Ishida se fueron acercando lentamente a los pelirrojos al principio del salón. Orihime dibujaba con ojos perdidos, y su respiración era desesperadamente agitada.

-Ul… Ul… Ul—en cada exhalación repetía las mismas letras y preocupaba a su compañero de sobremanera.

-¡Orihime!-le grito Ichigo deteniendo su mano derecha en el aire con un movimiento veloz.

La ojigris soltó el carbón al instante y con la mano izquierda tomo otro y siguió dibujando, tal ves mucho más rápido que antes.

Ishida se cubrió la boca con su mano. Esa imagen la conocía, claro que la conocía. No podía olvidar el sentimiento de vacío que sintió aquellas ves, que era el mismo sentimiento que le comía el corazón en ese minuto. Tampoco olvidaría como el hermoso rostro de Orihime se deformaba junto a él y su corazón se hacía mil pedazos a sus pies.

La torre, la luna creciente de fondo con una luz tan segadora que la silueta de un demonio de alas negras se podía distinguir tan fácilmente como el color de los ojos y las lagrimas que manchaban en su blanco perfil.

Cuando Orihime se detuvo, cuando termino su cuadro comenzó a rallarlo, a borrarlo, a volverlo por completo negro con el carbón.

-Ori…hime—la llamo Tatsuki un segundo antes que la pared del salón fuera derribada por la mano de una criatura de caparazón blanco.

Inoue abrió los ojos ante el estruendo y se giro hacia la criatura a su izquierda. La miro a los ojos y agarro la cabeza ante el dolor.

Chad activo su energía espiritual de inmediato y disparo contra el hollow, el ser callo hacia atrás chocando contra el piso, al instante Uryuu, Chad y Rukia saltaron sobre él. Ichigo se trago el caramelo color verde y de inmediato su alma salió con el kimono negro y la gran espada Zangetsu.

-Kon, cuida de Inoue ella está… algo confundida—Dijo antes de unirse a sus compañeros saltando hacia el agujero de la pared.

Orihime aun con la mano agarrada por el cuerpo de Ichigo, corrió hasta el borde del piso arrastrándolo con ella donde vio que en el patio escolar los cuatro chicos se enfrentaban a una docena de Hollow enmascarados.

Cuando Ishida destruyo a uno con sus flechas la pelinaranja sintió como su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho y salto inesperadamente.

Kon de inmediato la atrapo antes de caer al piso y la mantuvo forme contra su cuerpo, aterrizando sin problemas. Las almas pérdidas, todas, se concentraron en Orihime ya que ella fue quien los había atraído en primer lugar.

Avanzaron con frenesí, pasaron por encina de los Shinigamos y los humanos.

-¡Kon corre!—le grito Ichigo acercándose a ellos mientras destruía a unos cuantos a su paso.

El alma modificada emprendió de forma sagaz hacia cualquier parte con la chica pelirroja entre sus brazos. Y detrás de él tal vez más de siete Adjuchas.

Los ojos grises observaban todo desde la distancia y lloraban porque sentía el dolor de los Hollow atravesándola como si fuera su propia pena la que la destruía. Con determinación comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Kon hasta que el chico la soltó ante sus incómodos movimientos y rodo un poco por el suelo.

Quedo boca abajo algo adolorida, pero recién ahí despertó de su trance, de su lapsus nervioso causado por la pérdida de memoria, recién ahí volvía a ser Inoue Orihime.

Su rostro inocente y ruborizado observo la escena frente a ella y podía verlo todo, a los Shinigamis que eran sus compañeros de clase, a Ishida su compañero de costura con un extraño arco fosforescente y a Chad con su brazo cubierto de un color negro con líneas rojas. Entonces a su lado vio a otro Kurosakio Ichigo, un ser aparte del muchacho que venía en su dirección con ropas negras y una espada grande y pesada. El chico a la distancia grito su nombre preocupado y ella fijo su atención en los seres de blancas mascaras que corrían en su dirección con entusiasmo.

Se levanto del piso lentamente y los Adjunchas golpearon el cuerpo de Ichigo que vestía el uniforme, enviándolo lejos de ella.

Alzo su vista hacia el cielo y la rodearon criaturas con agujeros en el pecho que a sus ojos solo pedían compasión. Si en algún momento su instinto le dijo que tenía que correr, ahora creía que su instinto le pedía que se quedara ahí.

Uno de los Hollow alzo al mano hasta dejarla extendida contra el piso boca arriba y Orihime entendió la señal. Se subió a la palma purpura y se sentó sobre la piel áspera y gruesa para después ser levantada hasta la altura de las mascaras.

-Ino…ue Ori..hime—la llamo uno de ellos con dificultad y ella asintió.

Sin perder tiempo abrieron una garganta hacia Hueco mundo y comenzaron a entrar de a uno.

Kurosaki se impulsaba hacia adelante para impedir la captura de su amiga. No iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, porque no soportaría volver a repetir el procedimiento de des-memorización a su amada pelinaraja. No quería volver a verla llorar, no soportaría saber que volvería a estar encerrada en algún lugar, no quiera escucharla decir el nombre del enemigo, no podría soportar… verla en las manos de Ulquiorra otra vez.

La garganta comenzó a cerrarse y lo último que vieron Rukia, Kon, Ishida y Chad, fue que Ichigo alcanzo a cruzar al otro lado en busca de Orihime.

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo:<em> **Anónimo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> el último párrafo donde hablo de los sentimientos de Ichigo no es que él sepa a donde la llevan, sino que… es lo que siente y piensa primero al repetir ese momento de re-secuestro.

Ahora empieza la verdadera historia xDDe! El el próximo capitulo –w-  
>Besos!<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


End file.
